


Baby, I'll Always Be Chasing You

by JamieS1025



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aunt Minako, Bad Weather, F/M, Girlfriend Mila but Viktor is MARRIED to Yuuri, M/M, Officially Yuuri/Viktor, Storm Chasing, StormChaser Chris, StormChaser Georgi, StormChaser Otabek, StormChaser Phichit, StormChaser Viktor, StormChaser Yuri who goes by Yura, StormChaser Yuuri, inspired by Twister, literally the twister AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov left his old life behind and started over. If only it was that easy. He should have known that marrying a StormChaser would have complicated his life.ORThe Twister AU no one asked for.





	Baby, I'll Always Be Chasing You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally was going to work on the Circus AU I have going and started watching Twister, and then thought.... what if? So here you go, the Twister AU no one asked for. :]

Viktor Nikiforov never imagined that his past would come back to haunt him. He spent years covering up the damage of his failed relationship, hundreds of dollars careless thrown away on a rushed divorce and packed up his meager belongings to move halfway across the country to make a name for himself. After establishing his name at a major television network and becoming the ‘Face of Weather’ for the New York area, Viktor decided to try his fate of married life again by purposing to his current girlfriend, Mila Babicheva. As any eagerly engaged couple, they made their way down to the local courthouse for their marriage license, only to receive a giant red stamped denial across the page.

Viktor was still married.

The courthouse was kind enough to produce a copy of his current marriage license, his name sprawled across the sheet next to his husband’s, Yuuri Katsuki. Ex-husband, Viktor supplied. So much for the extra money he placed down to expedite the divorce.

And that is how Viktor and Mila pile into his 4x4 for a quick visit to his ex-husband to resign their divorce paperwork. Surprisingly, Mila seemed unbothered by the sudden problem and stated she was even excited to see a glimpse of Viktor’s past. Viktor could only groan in return.

“You sure he is going to be there?” Mila asks, reapplying her lipstick in the visor mirror.

“Oh, he’ll be there. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has pulled the whole crew out. A day like today? It’s to be expected. He has always been too preoccupied with work,” Viktor responds, hands tight on the sterling wheel.

Mila smiles. “Are you nervous to see him?”

Viktor snorts. “No, do I look nervous?”

“Well, yeah, you look a little nervous,” she replies. Viktor throws a glare in her direction. “What? You don’t think he will sign the papers?”

“No, he will,” Viktor sighs. He takes Mila’s hand from the center console, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “It’ll all work out.”

She hums in agreement as they approach a dirt lot, a few vehicles parked around with people roaming between them. Viktor takes his hand back as he steers the truck, parking it off to the side. His arrival sparks the attention of those around him, and as he steps from the vehicle, a few turn to watch.

“What the literal fuck are you doing here?” A blond man shouts, hopping from the van with music blaring from the speakers. “Shit, you’ve been gone years and then just show up at our doorstep?” Although the man appears angry, he approaches Viktor and pulls him into a hug, clapping him on the back loudly. Viktor laughs.

“I know, it’s been awhile.”

“It’s been more than a fucking while, old man. Welcome back. We’ve seen you on the fancy news station of yours.”

Viktor grimaces. “Yeah, thanks,” he glances over his shoulder at Mila and motions her over. “Yura, I’d like you to meet my fiancée, Mila. Mila, this is Yura. Yura’s been chasing storms with us from the beginning.”

Mila smiles at the greeting and shakes hands with the man before her, exchanging pleasantries. Viktor wastes no time cutting to the chase and asks Yura where Yuuri is hiding. Yura points him in the direction of the Doppler system.

“The thing hasn’t been working today. Y’know how he gets when the systems fail. Be careful,” Yura announces and waves Viktor off in favor of returning to his van. Another man with a shaved undercut is calling him.

Viktor sighs. “Hunny, why don’t you hang out with Yura for a few minutes?”

Mila nods and makes her way over to the couple, introducing herself to the other man at the van. Otabek, Viktor remembers. He watches the interaction for a few moments before cutting across the dirt lot to the other vehicles. He passes a few familiar faces, throwing a “Hello” to Phichit and a “No, I am not dead” at Chris. He finds Yuuri on top of a van, kicking at the doppler’s base.

“I told you kicking it was not going to fix the problems,” he starts, unsure what to do with himself. Yuuri seems startled by his presence.

“ _Vitya_ , uh, Viktor, hi,” he corrects himself, dusting his hands as he stands up. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“Well, just trying to get this over with.”

“Right, of course.” Yuuri tosses the wiring for the doppler off the roof and maneuvers down to the ground. He collects the wiring and runs it over to the circuit board. “We’ve been seeing the largest storm systems in years. This could finally be our chance.”

“Yuuri, the divorce papers,” Viktor reminds.

“Oh right, what’s the hurry? You getting’ married or something?”

“Actually, yeah, I am.”

Yuuri looks up from the board to meet Viktor’s eyes, holding his gaze steady. “Oh, too who? Melissa?”

“Mila.”

“Wasn’t there a Melissa in there?”

“No, there has only been a Mila since you.”

Yuuri hums in response, looking back to the circuit board to plug in the last wire. He turns to walk over to his own beat-up truck and throws open the passenger door, reaching into the glove box for the paperwork he knows is sitting in here. The wrinkled papers feel heavy in his hands as he gives them over to Viktor.

“Well, there you go. All signed and ready,” Yuuri states. As Viktor moves to look through the paperwork, Yuuri switches the ring on his wedding hand to the other hand, hiding the switch behind Viktor’s back. He then moves to return to his work, but Viktor catches him.

“You missed a page.”

“What?” Yuuri asks, turning around. Viktor is holding up the paper to show one-line blank of signature. He takes the paperwork from Viktor’s hand, reading the lines of lawyer talk.

“What are you doing?” Viktor asks, annoyed.

“Can I not read it?”

“It’s the same as it was last time. Sign the damn paperwork so we can get out of here, Yuuri.” Viktor is holding a pen out.

Yuuri perks up at the comment. “We? She’s here?”

Viktor groans. “Yes, she is over with Yura. Please, just sign the paperwork.”

A grin takes hold of the corner of Yuuri’s lips, giving him a mischievous look. “You left her with Yura? What is wrong with you? I want to meet her.”

“No,” Viktor states, but Yuuri has already taken off in the direction of Yura’s van. Viktor gathers the paperwork and follows in the pursuit. Yuuri beats him to the scene just as Yura finishes a graphic story of twister’s destruction.

Yuuri smiles and holds out a hand. “You must be Mila. Yuuri Katsuki, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Viktor has just told me the exciting news. Congratulations.”

Mila stands from her chair, smoothing her skirt before she returns the handshake, smiling lightly. “Thank you. The pleasure is mine. It must seem kinda sudden, but we just wanted to get this all wrapped up.”

“Of course,” Yuuri starts but is interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Mila excuses herself to retrieve it from her bag and press it to her ear with a friendly “Hello, Dr. Mila Babicheva”.

Yuuri looks to Viktor and mouths, “A doctor? Nice”. Viktor rolls his eyes and follows after Yuuri once again.

“New truck, new job, new wife. It’s like a whole new you,” Yuuri states, walking around the side of Viktor’s new ride. He stops at the bed of the truck, Viktor coming to stand in front of him.

“Will you sign the paperwork now?” Viktor asks, exasperated. “You already made me drive all the way out here instead of the meeting where we agreed.”

“I know. I’m sorry, but I wanted you to come out here for a different reason.”

Viktor seems surprised by this statement and Yuuri can only smile widely in return.

“Dorothy. She’s ready.”

Viktor’s eyes widen. “Dorothy?” he repeats, unsure if he had misheard.

Yuuri laughs and grabs his hand, tugging him over to his own truck. He pulls the covering from the items in the bed, revealing the shiny metal container with “Dorothy I” printed across it. Viktor stares at it in shock. “We built four of them,” Yuuri informs, pulling the bed of the truck open. “I thought you would want to be here for her first time. It wouldn’t be right without you.”

Viktor glances at his ex-husband and then the beautiful machine in front of him. He wastes no time jumping up into the bed and inspecting every last inch of his design. Yuuri and himself had developed the idea together but he had never expected to see the real thing in person.

“Oh wow, pretty. What is it?” Mila’s voice rings from the side of the truck. Yura and Otabek are standing beside her.

“Dorothy. We designed her a long time ago,” Viktor practically coos. Yuuri reaches around him to press the lid latch, pulling Viktor back before it can smash him in the head. Yuuri holds out one of the miniature sensors for her to hold, but Mila remains perplexed. She hands the sensor back.

“Basically, she will release these into the tornado and provide us when more data than we have ever had before,” Viktor explains, pointing to the drawing on the front of the machine where the sensors are being sucked into the air. “This information can help to provide warnings.”

“Aren’t there already warnings?” Mila asks.

“They aren’t good enough,” Yuuri snaps. “People get maybe three minutes. This data could give us information to increase warning times to fifteen minutes.”

“More warning times equals more lives saved,” Viktor adds. “I can’t believe you actually built her.”

Yuuri motions to the group around him. “We did.”

“Yuuri! We’ve got movement,” Phichit yells, pulling the headphones from his ears. “N.S.S.L says the cap is breaking. Towers are going up 30 miles.”

Yuuri looks to Viktor, brown meeting blue for what feels like hours, before the younger man starts barking out orders. The crew spreads to prepare for movement. Yura and Otabek break for the van, throwing items inside. Phichit collects his radio equipment while Chris gathers his maps. Georgi pulls the doppler from the roof and secures it inside one of the vehicles. The crew hops into their respective automobiles at the same time Yuuri jumps into his truck, engines starting and pulling out of the lot.

“Sure you don’t want to go?” Mila asks, watching the chaos. Viktor shakes his head, replying “No, they’ve got this. They’re the professionals”. He takes her hand as they move back to his own truck, walking casually. “He signed the papers, right?”

“Shit,” Viktor cruses, tugging Mila with him to the truck. “If we hurry we can probably catch them.”

 

* * *

 

After passing a few speeding limits, Viktor and Mila caught up to the back of Yuuri’s caravan. Viktor had urged Mila to drop him off and take the truck back home, ensuring that he would get the papers signed, but she refused. stating she was interested in the storm chasing process. So, Viktor followed behind his old crew. The ride was smooth and uneventful until a convoy of black SUV’s speed up on his left side. Viktor immediately recognized the man shooting him a predatory smirk.

“Fucking Leroy,” Viktor mumbled, picking up the CB radio in his truck and tuning it to the number he still remembered. “Yuuri, come in.”

“Hey there, change your mind?” Yuuri’s chipper voice replied.

“What’s Leroy doing here?” Viktor responded. Mila questioned who this Leroy guy was and Viktor replied with an answer along the lines of the scum of the earth.

“No idea, but I’m sure he is asking the same thing about you,” Yuuri answers just at one of the black van’s moves too close to Viktor’s truck, forcing him to jerk the wheel to the right. The action causes the tire to hit one of the metal pipes lining the road. Viktor curses but slows the truck to a stop. He can already tell some damage was done. The van doesn’t even try to stop and continues down the road at full speed.

“ _Vitya_ , are you okay?” Yuuri’s voice crackles through the radio. Viktor sighs and rubs his face before picking up the CB radio.

“We’re fine. Tires out. I’ll catch up.”

Yuuri returns a “copy that” followed by a few coos of “oh, _Vitya_ ” from the rest of the crew before Yuuri orders radio contact for work purposes only.

“What do they mean?” Mila asks quietly. “Why does he call you _Vitya?_ ”

Viktor lets out the breath that he did not know he was holding. “An old nickname. It’s nothing.” He does not wait for her reply before he exits the vehicle, moving around the back to pull out the spare tire.

 

* * *

 

Viktor and Mila meet up with Yuuri’s convoy at the next town over. The team had decided to stop for food once Phichit had proclaimed the N.S.S.L announcement was a false report. Viktor takes the spare time to drop his truck at the mechanic in town in hopes of repairing the damages to his tire. He is not surprised to see Leroy’s crew mingling around the town as well, however, he is surprised to see the leader, Jean-Jacques, or JJ as he preferred, standing around with a replica of Dorothy and explaining to a camera crew how she works.

Viktor sees red.

“Viktor,” Yura calls.

“Why didn’t someone tell me?” Viktor asks, already on the move toward JJ’s crew.

“Viktor!”

Viktor is already at JJ’s side, knocking the hat right off his head. “You son-of-a-bitch. You stole her. You damn well know she isn’t yours,” he yells, throwing a punch at JJ’s pretty face. It never connects because Yura and Otabek are pulling him back, while JJ’s crew jumps in to protect their leader.

“Viktor! Long time, no see! How’s the TV world treating you?” JJ taunts.

“Dorothy is not your idea,” he growls in return. “You stole it from us.”

JJ laughs loudly. “Oh, is this a ploy to steal her concept from me? How foolish Viktor. I would never take ideas from people like you.”

Yuuri has interjected himself between JJ and Viktor, hands framing Viktor’s face. “Hey,” he states, forcing Viktor to look at him. “Stop. Don’t let him get to you,” he whispers and then loudly states “He’ll never even get it up in the air.”

“Oh, we’ll see who has a better chance. Stick around. We’re going to make history today,” JJ gloats.

Viktor goes to make a move on him again, but Yuuri forces him to stop. Yura and Otabek still have hands on him for good measure. JJ and his crew leave the scene laughing, but the commotion has caught Mila’s attention.

Viktor shakes off the people holding him and stalks off, running a hand through his silver locks. Yuuri is close on his tail.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

Viktor huffs. “I’ll give you a day to get her off the ground. One day and then I’m gone.”

“Darling?” Mila calls. Yuuri glances at her, then Viktor, before taking off for the restaurant. “Darling, are you okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Viktor says, pulling in a deep breath. “I’m going to cool off here for a second. Why don’t you go grab us some drinks?”

“Sure, darling. I’ll be right back,” Mila presses a kiss to his cheek and takes off toward the diner.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri enters the diner in a hurry, almost running directly into JJ.

“Yuuri, you really need to be careful around that man. I’m not sure what is wrong with him, but he is clearly crazy,” JJ states.

“Not my problems. He’s yours,” Yuuri informs spitefully.

JJ smiles widely at the comment. “You know Yuuri, we could help each other. I have some info about how big this storm is going to be.”

“Sharing information?” Yuuri asks, eyes catching on Mila as she moves to the counter.

“Just interested in where you plan on heading,” JJ returns, leaning in close to Yuuri, who leans back in response.

“Southeast, to the counter.” Yuuri points in the direction and removes himself from JJ’s presence. He approaches the counter near Mila, asking for a few coffees to go.

“Nothing changes,” he mutters.

“What do you mean?” Mila asks.

Yuuri nods his head in JJ’s direction. “He’s going to wait to see where Viktor goes.”

Mila looks surprised. “Viktor? Why is that man waiting for Viktor?”

Smiling, Yuuri leans against the counter. “Viktor has always had a way with the weather. My aunt used to call him a human barometer. He can tell what the weather is thinking.”

Mila hums, picking at her napkin on the counter. “He really hasn’t told me much about this stuff.”

Yuuri nods, accepting the coffee’s in a to-go carrier and placing some money down on the counter. “That’s a shame. He was very good at storm chasing.”

“Do you still love him?”

The question startles Yuuri, eyes darting to Mila’s. She appears genuinely curious.

“I wouldn’t blame you,” she continues, “I just hope this isn’t a desperate attempt to keep him in your life.”

Yuuri doesn’t know what to say, so he decides to say nothing. With an awkward smile, he takes his coffee’s and leaves the diner. Phichit is waiting outside with one side of a pair of headphones shoved against his ear and uses his free hand to snag a cup off the carrier.

“No movement on the storm yet,” he informs, following Yuuri back to the crew.

“Wrong, we need to move left. Greenage at best,” Viktor states as he approaches the group, dusting dirt from his hands. Yuuri plucks one of the coffee’s off the carrier and hands it over to Viktor. The silver-haired man accepts without a second thought, taking a long sip. “Is this-?”

“Three sugars and more cream than coffee, yes. I remember,” Yuuri interjects, a light blush dusting his cheekbones. Viktor finds the familiarity of it endearing. “Anyway, we should head out then.”

Viktor agrees, glancing at the crew. “Time to chase this storm?”

Hollers surround him as everyone makes a move to pack up and get on the road. Viktor meets Mila at the truck, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Follow us in the truck in the back. You’ll be safe there. I have to go with Yuuri.”

Viktor does not wait for her response and leaves her standing by his truck. She shouts to him, holding out his drink, but he merely waves over his shoulder. Mila swears under her breath and hops into the truck, wondering how she even got involved in this mess.

Viktor approaches Yuuri at his own truck, picking the keys right from his hand. “Thanks, I’ll drive,” he states with a cheeky smile and slides into the driver seat. Yuuri gives him a look but moves around to take the passenger side. Once secured, Viktor takes off with the convoy following close behind. Yura starts some type of rock music over the CB radio.

A silence settles over the lead truck. Yuuri attempts to fix it in a nervous habit. “Does she work with you?”

Viktor exhales. “Don’t. I don’t want to fight right now.”

“I’m not trying to fight. She seems nice.”

“She seems nice?” Viktor asks, bitter.

Yuuri grimaces. “I’m just trying to have a normal conversation and you’re biting my head off.”

Viktor rolls his eyes. “Yes, she’s nice. No, she doesn’t work with me. She’s a therapist.”

Yuuri hums lightly and silence settles over the vehicle. All until Yuuri asks, “Yours?”

“Oh Jesus, you couldn’t resist that, could you?”

Yuuri laughs. “I’m not saying you need one.”

“I’m the one that needs therapy? What would I need therapy for?” Viktor snaps.

Yuuri fidgets in his seat. “I don’t know.”

“You’re the doctor, tell me.”

“Inability to finish things,” he starts, nervous laugh in his voice. “Rushing into commitments?”

“Really?”

“You asked me!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Viktor shouts. “I may not have been perfect at our marriage, but at least I showed up. You didn’t care about anything else.”

“Can I drive?” Yuuri asks suddenly.

“No!”

“Well then, will you?” Viktor looks back to the road to see that he has veered to the right and started into the grass. A tracker is parked in the grass in front of him and he is forced to jerk the wheel back onto the street before colliding with it.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath.

“Someone should warn her about your temper,” Yuuri murmurs.

Viktor’s grip on the wheel tightens. “I swear to god Yuuri…”

“As long as your happy,” Yuuri interjects, looking out the passenger side window.

“I am happy. I’m very happy,” Viktor reaffirms. “I’m very happy with… with…”

“Mila?” Yuuri supplies.

“I know her name!”

Static echoes over the CB radio. “Are you guys going to wrap this up soon?” Chris asks.

Viktor grabs the radio roughly, barking a “what do you want?” into it.

“Oh nothing, just wondering if we are going to chase this tornado or grab the next one.”

Yuuri leans forward in his seat, looking out the window. A clear funnel formation can be seen in the distance. “Shit, it’s about to touch the ground. You need to get ahead of it!”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Viktor, you need to get ahead of it now.”

“Dammit, hold on,” Viktor states, dropping the radio to make a sudden hard right onto a dirt road. The truck bounces at the sudden move but otherwise carries on without issue. The dirt road begins to funnel into a drainage ditch and Yuuri curses, maneuvering in his seat to track the tornado with his eyes.

“Oh god, we need to get out of this,” Yuuri shouts. “Like… now.”

Cursing, Viktor attempts to pull the truck out of the ditch, but the sides are too steep. He pumps the brakes only to find them not working and notices that they are approaching a small bridge. At that moment, he realizes that his luck is not looking any better. The truck slams into the bridge, jarring the occupants.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Yuuri supplies and jumps from the vehicle. He runs to the back of the truck and opens the bed, trying to climb up just has Viktor’s arms catch him around the waist. “What are you doing? Let go!” Yuuri shouts, but Viktor drags him kicking and screaming under the bridge. The tornado is approaching fast and he knows they are in the destruction zone. Yuuri attempts to escape but Viktor just snags him back, curling them both around the pole of a bridge.

The tornado pulls the truck back before slamming it into the bridge. Viktor curls his body more onto Yuuri as a result. The planks of the bridge are being ripped away, wind slapping around them. Just as the tornado moves to pass over them it begins to disappear, dark cloud dissipating and leaving an eerie feeling.

Viktor pulls back and looks around. Slowly he crawls from under the bridge, standing up and helping Yuuri to his feet.

“Where is my truck?”

The screeching of tires and a shill yell catch their attention. Over on the road, Yuuri’s truck has fallen directly in Mila’s driving path, causing the woman to drift off to the side dramatically. He screams can be heard from their distance.

“Found it,” Yuuri stated and Viktor takes off in a sprint, meeting his startled fiancée as she crawls out of his truck. She appears terrified as the other convoy members laugh in excitement around her. Viktor pulls his fiancée into a tight hug, kissing her head gently. Yuuri approaches to be pulled in a hug by Phichit and clapped on the back by Yura. Yuuri meets Viktor’s eyes for a brief moment.

Leroy’s convoy approaches and drives past them, no one making a stop to check on the damage. Yura flips him off as they pass by and Chris tries to jump in the open window to give Leo a kiss along with some friendly banter.

Yuuri smiles at the interaction and begins pulling his personal belongings from the destroyed truck. They don’t have enough money from their grant left to replace it and Yuuri isn’t sure how they are going to get Dorothy into the air without another until his eyes catch on Viktor.

“You have full coverage on that truck?” he asks nonchalantly.

Viktor eye’s him warily. “Liability only.”

Yuuri hums in acknowledgment.

“Oh no, no. Don’t even think about it.”

Yuuri smiles in response.

And Viktor finds himself driving his truck down the main highway, Yuuri in the passenger seat and Mila in the back, Dorothy II strapped in the bed of his truck. He realized he never stood a chance against that smile.

 

* * *

 

They chase another storm system across the plains, meeting Leroy’s crew along the way. Although all measures show the tornado is going to stay on track, Viktor notices the slight indication that it will veer to the left. He follows his instinct to cut across the field and is rewarded with the tornado following, just as predicted.

Rain starts beating the truck and Viktor orders the convoy to drop back.

The road they are following opens to a lake, water surrounding them on both sides. Two water tornadoes can be seen off to the left side. Sisters. A rare occurrence. Mila’s phone startles them all by ringing and she hastily answers the call.

After a few comments about penile dysfunction, Viktor explains that she is a reproductive therapist. Yuuri just gives him an odd look.

The twisters are approaching the truck and Viktor sees no way to get around them but increases his speed anyway. A cow flies by the truck, startling Mila more than anyone else. She ends her call in awe.

The first twister slams into the truck and not much can be seen over the pounding water. The tires lose traction and the truck begins to slide, spinning with the rotation of the tornado. The second sister hits them back, pulling the truck back the other way. Yuuri grabs on to anything to stable himself and Mila takes to screaming in the back seat. A few spins more and the sisters dissipate, leaving a drenched truck sideways in the middle of the road.

Yuuri and Viktor immediately jump out of the truck, meeting in front of it. Viktor grabs Yuuri around the waist and spins him around, causing the other man to laugh loudly. Once his feet are back on the ground he is pointing to the sky and Viktor following his gaze, babbling about the storm system.

Mila follows slowly after, shocked. Viktor glances back at her and immediately realizes his mistake, releasing Yuuri to help his fiancée.

The convoy has finally caught up to them. Phichit is jumping from the van, yelling excitedly about the storm. The rest of the crew is close behind. Yuuri jumps into the back of Viktor’s truck to check on Dorothy and the crew shares a look.

“What?” Yuuri asks, “What’s the look for?”

Phichit glances to Yura, who nudges him in the side. “Well, listen Yuuri, some of us couldn’t help but notice how close we are to Wakita.”

“No,” Yuuri states.

“Aunt Min wouldn’t find us stopping by for a check-in,” Yura adds.

“No!”

“Come on, we’re hungry!” Georgi cries.

“Guys, absolutely not. We are not invading my aunt. Minako has even to deal with without us crashing in.”

A few shouts of food irrupt from the group and Yuuri knows he is outnumbered. He sighs. “Alright, fine. Load up.”

The group cheers around him and take off for the vehicles. Yuuri wonders if he should use visits as a reward in the future. Productivity would be through the roof. He sighs again and climbs out of the bed, securing the latch. Mila and Viktor are still on the passenger side, murmuring low to each other.

“Ready to go?” he asks.

Viktor nods and assists his fiancée back into the truck. Yuuri rolls his eyes, but climbs in himself, followed by Viktor behind the wheel. He appears surprised to hear their next destination but otherwise makes no comment as he starts the truck. Yuuri doesn’t bother giving directions because Viktor knows the way well.

 

* * *

 

When they turn down the old, familiar road, Viktor all but jumps from the car when he places it in park. The big white house still sits beautifully at the end of the street, with metal windchimes and décor layering the yard. Viktor smiles at the sight before his eyes rest on the woman walking toward him.

“Aunt Min!” He yells, meeting the woman halfway in a hug. She laughs loudly and pulls the man in, clear enjoyment radiating off her.

“Viktor, so good to see you. I was just telling Yuuri how much I missed you,” she informs, looking the man over. “But not just me,” she adds and whistles. As expected, a messy mop of brown hair comes speeding from behind the house.

“Makka!” Viktor drops to his knees as the dog approaches, wrapping his arms around the dog’s neck. Makkachin licks his face eagerly, yipping in excitement.

“She’s missed you so much,” Minako informs, smiling fondly at the sight. Yuuri approaches her side and she pulls him in for a side hug, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Hello to you as well,” she greets.

Yuuri murmurs his greeting to his aunt and presses a kiss to her cheek. He then drops down to greet Makkachin as well, who leaves Viktor to attack Yuuri with wet kisses. Viktor takes a moment to glance over his shoulder to see Mila standing awkwardly by the truck and beckons her over. As she approaches, Viktor introduces Minako to her and the pair share a handshake before introducing Makkachin, but Mila only smiles and murmurs that she isn’t really a dog person. Viktor is astounded by the statement.

The crew decides to greet Minako at that exact moment, crowding into the space for a chance at a hug. Minako laughs loudly and ushers the family into her home with the mention of a hot cooked meal. They crowd around her dinner table, sharing stories and laughing. Minako and Yuuri take to the kitchen to start food and Viktor wins rock-paper-scissors to score the shower first.

Yura tells Mila to sit down and the group begins loading her plate with food. The woman smiles awkwardly. Viktor returns from his quick shower to Minako places a plate of hot food in his hand and ushering him to the table as well. Yuuri calls the shower next and moves to exit the kitchen, but the TV has caught his attention.

JJ is on the screen. He turns up the volume, earning a few boo’s and protest from the crew. The man on screen flaunts himself well, smiling brightly at the camera. His cocky persona is practically oozing from the television. Yuuri turns the volume off again and leaves for his shower.

Yura shares a story about Viktor’s past storm chasing with Mila but she appears lost.

“What is an F3?” she asks.

“It’s the scale used to measure the storm’s path of destruction. Basically, how bad it’s going to be,” Phichit informs around another bite of his food.

“The one today, F2 or F3. But we will see some F4’s today,” Otabek adds.

Mila hums, glancing down at her uneaten food. “What is the highest level?”

Silence settles around the table.

Yura mutters an answer. “F5.”

Curious about the sudden change of mood, Mila continues, “Has anyone seen an F5?”

“Yes,” Viktor states, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “Just one of us. Yuuri.”

“Wow, he survived it,” Mila murmurs in admiration.

“But not without losing everyone else.” Yuuri’s voice carries from the doorway. He’s changed into a clean black tank top and jeans and pushed a pair of sunglasses up into his hair. He smiles sadly. “These storms don’t care about much except destruction. Took my entire family in one night. I was lucky.”

“I’m sorry,” Mila starts, but Yuuri waves her off.

“Don’t be. It isn’t your fault. Hopefully, Dorothy is going to help change the outcome for a lot of families.”

As if on cue, Phichit’s phone starts blaring at the table. The noise has Yura reaching for his radio. Otabek is glancing to the TV has warnings begins to flash across the bottom. Minako smiles and starts to pack up the leftover food and bag it to go. The crew jumps to move, gathering coats and equipment as they rush from the house.

Minako follows and gently pushes the packed food into Yura’s hand. Yuuri stops to give his aunt a kiss and state how sorry he is to eat and run, but Minako has none of it as she ushers him along. Viktor stops for his own goodbye and thanks her for caring for Makkachin for him, and she gives him a hurried hug.

Viktor tells Mila to ride with Yura and Otabek for safety and takes off for his truck. Yuuri is already behind the wheel and holding his hands out for keys, which Viktor tosses at him and jumps into the passenger seat. Mila calls his name but Viktor only waves as they pull out onto the road.

 

* * *

 

Viktor and Yuuri take the lead on the chase. All readings are indicating to an F4 tornado, stable and ready to rear its ugly head. Viktor helps Yuuri into his headset gear as he drives, the closeness causing them to blush.

Hale hits the truck as the first indication, followed by the debris. Viktor agrees to crawl through the back window to get Dorothy up and running, and that is when the Tornado touches down. Yuuri yells for him to hurry and Viktor slams the buttons to turn her on. The truck comes to a stop and Yuuri jumps out, meeting Viktor at the back of the truck. Together they loosen the straps holding her but before they can pull Dorothy off the truck, a lightning bolt strikes the powerline and causes the massive pole to fall over. Viktor grabs Yuuri to yank him out of the path.

The pole falls onto the back of the truck, sparkles flying around. The wind pushes the pole around, knocking Dorothy over in the process. Yuuri yells, attempting to grab the sensors spreading across the ground. Viktor is beside him and pulling him to stand up.

The tornado disappears.

“Help me!” Yuuri yells.

Viktor knows something is not right. “She isn’t done, Yuuri. We have to go.” Viktor pulls Yuuri up and fights off his protest, pushing him back into the truck. Just as Viktor thrusts the truck in reverse, the tornado touches down in front of them.

“Go back! Viktor, go back!” Yuuri is pleading beside him, but Viktor continues to reverse until the tornado dissipates. Only then does he stop the truck. Yuuri jumps out, running back to grab at what sensors are still littering the ground.

“Yuuri, the pack is lost,” Viktor says quietly.

“We can still do this,” Yuuri shouts back.

“Look at you, Yuuri. You’re obsessed. It’s over!”

“You’ve never seen what it can do!”

Viktor clenches his fists. “I’m right here. I just saw it too!”

Yuuri whirls around, marching into Viktor’s personal space. “You have never seen it skip one house, and then another, and come after you.” His words are broken, his eyes lined with tears.

“Is that what you think it did?” Viktor asks, suddenly at a loss for words.

Yuuri just shakes his head, turning around to walk off in search of more sensors. “I don’t know.”

“When is it going to be enough, huh?” Viktor shouts, following. He reaches out for Yuuri’s bicep, forcing the other man to look at him. “Are you going to keep trying until your dead? Dammit Yuuri, things go wrong. People get hurt. But you can’t even see what is right in front of you.”

Brown eyes meet blue, searching. “What are you trying to say?”

“Me, Yuuri,” Viktor responds, voice suddenly lacking the anger that he had felt. “Me,” he repeats.

Neither party seemed to remember the headset gear that Yuuri had around his neck or the fact that the coms system was open. Neither noticed as they stared at one another, rain drenching them to the core.

Mila stood with the rest of the convoy at the bottom of the mountain, watching the tiny figures from afar. Although she could not be certain that Viktor had taken Yuuri into his arms at that moment, she knew that her fate was most likely set. She could always withstand a little weather, but she would never stand a chance to the storm.

 

* * *

 

After the convoy had reunited, it was decided that they would take up shelter for the night at a little motel. The back lot doubled as a drive-in movie theater.

Viktor and Yuuri tried to avoid each other, unsure of how to handle the situation up on the mountain. The crew was tired after an exciting day of storm chasing, so no one seemed to notice the awkward tension, but if they did, they never said anything about it. Yuuri was grateful for that fact.

After grabbing a quick hot shower, he decided to meet up with Phichit to review some recent weather scans, but the latter man had demanded coffee before he would even let Yuuri near them. That was how Yuuri found himself standing at the drive-in concession stand, asking the teen girls behind the counter for eight coffees to go. There was no doubt that most of the crew would be up as well.

“Hey.”

The voice startles Yuuri from his daze, eyes snapping to Viktor standing beside him. Said man leans down to ask for two more coffees to go, and Yuuri looks away.

“I’ve been thinking,” Viktor starts again, and oh no, Yuuri was ready for it this time. The let-down. He was expecting it. “I think maybe Dorothy is too light. I don’t think the twister can pick up the sensors like we thought.”

Yuuri snaps his attention back to Viktor. “What?”

“Dorothy? I think she’s too light,” Viktor repeats, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Oh, what do you think we should do about it?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Viktor adds, sipping his coffee. Yuuri hums in return.

The TV in the concession stands flickers, static flashing across the screen. The movement catches Viktor’s eyes. The wind around them picks up, ruffling their hair and clothing. Viktor places his coffee on the stand and moves around Yuuri to look out at the night. Lightning is flashing across the sky. It looks close. Yuuri approaches his side just as the lightning strike illuminates the funnel-shaped object in the sky.

Phichit is running across the lot behind them. “Guys, it’s coming! It’s heading right for us!”

“Shit,” Viktor curses and then shouts, “Everyone inside! Get inside!”

The tornado warning goes off a second later. Mila is running out of the room, yelling Viktor’s name. He runs to her, escorting her to the mechanic shop and thrusting her into Yura’s arms. He turns back to looks for Yuuri, yelling out his name. Said man stops to hold out a hand to Georgi, who is hiding inside his truck.

“Come on. Come with me,” he encourages. He grabs Georgi’s hand and pulls him out, leading him to where Viktor is still calling out to him. Georgi is pushed inside and Viktor gets his hands on Yuuri, making sure he is safely deposited into the mechanic pit like everyone else.

He feels guilty for leaving Mila once he enters the pit and takes her back into his arms. The tornado blows out the windows, shooting glass around the area. Debris flies off the walls and falls around them. Chris gets a nasty cut to the head from a hubcap, which Yuuri protects with his own hand. The tornado pulls parts off the roof off and knocks a sign into the side of the building, sending sparks across the floor.

By the end, the crowd is thoroughly shaken, but alive.

When they emerge from the mechanic shops, the area around them had been destroyed. Only parts of the motel and some cars were unaffected. Yura’s van was luckily still intact and displaying weather readings from the monitors.

“Is that what it was like, up on that hill?” Mila asks Yura, standing shocked at his side.

Yura frowns. “Not even close. We were lucky.”

Yuuri helps Georgi to the paramedic, protecting his open wound. “Yura, where is this heading?”

Yura clicks a few of the screens and Chris hands him a map. His eyes snap back to Yuuri’s. “Fuck, Wakita. It’s heading straight for fucking Wakita!”

Yuuri turns to Georgi sitting on the stretcher. “I’ve got to go, okay. Stay here. Stay safe.”

Georgi nods and pushes Yuuri to ‘just go’. He doesn’t wait another moment as he is running to the van. The crew is jumping inside whatever vehicles are left.

Yura is yelling, “We’re going. Let’s go!”

“Chris, find us a route!” Yuuri shouts, “Where the phone?”

“The lines are down, Yuuri,” Viktor informs.

“Shit, I need to go.”

Viktor runs a hand through his hair, glancing behind him at Mila. “Give me a second, I’ll drive.” He turns to approach his fiancée, placing a gentle hand on her arm. “Honey, I have to go. It’s Aunt Min.”

“I’m going back,” Mila informs, smiling sadly.

“Oh, good. You’ll be safe at the hotel. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Mila laughs lightly. Of course, he didn’t understand. “I won’t be there.”

Viktor appears confused, eyes scrunched. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m going home. I don’t stand a chance to this here, Viktor. This is where you belong.”

Viktor looks lost, and Mila suddenly feels a tad bite guilty for springing this on him. “Please, Mila. Don’t do this right now.”

She smiles, taking his hand in her own. “We both know this would have ended eventually. It’s better that it’s now. Go, he needs you.”

Yura is yelling for Viktor to hurry up.

“I hope Aunt Min is okay,” Mila adds.

“What about you?”

Mila grins. “Oh, I know my way home. Goodbye, Viktor.” She squeezes his hand for good measure and let’s go, turning around to maneuver through the damage. Viktor watches her leave before Yura is yelling his name again.

 

* * *

 

When the crew approaches Aunt Min’s street, they are not surprised to find it practically leveled. Families are standing outside their houses in their pajamas, entire lives lost over the course of the night. The sight reminds Yuuri of his past.

Minako’s house is still standing at the end of the street, barely. Yuuri is sure it is about to collapse, but Minako is nowhere to be found. He does not wait for help as he jumps from the truck and makes his way up the side of the house, where the roof is laying on the ground.

“Minako,” he shouts, glancing in the open window. Viktor is right behind him, steadying him as the roof creaks.

“We need to get in and out. Fast.”

Yuuri nods in agreement and crawls through the window, careful of the falls items. A call comes from below and Yuuri moves to jump down to the first floor where the roof as collapsed at points. Makkachin is barking by Minako’s side, crushed under a fallen shelf.

“Minako!”

Yuuri and Viktor work together to get the shelf off her, being careful of any injuries. Minako is talking so that seems like a good sign. Together they help her climb back up to the window. Yuuri can see the trail of blood seeping from the wound on her head.

Yura and Otabek are waiting at the window to help Minako out, where Phichit and Chris have flagged an ambulance for assistance with her injuries. Once she is strapped to a stretcher is the first time anyone can sigh in relief.

“Viktor, get Makkachin for me, please? She’s probably scared.”

Viktor agrees and goes back for his beloved dog. She refuses to walk from the destruction and requires Viktor to carry her out. As soon as Viktor sets foot on the ground, the house behind him folds in on itself and collapses.

Everyone watches in shock, completely grateful that their own are safe, but heartbroken for those around them that were not so lucky.

Yuuri approaches the ambulance to find Minako sitting up, a badged wrapped around her head and a brace on her wrist. His eyes fill with tears at the sight.

“Oh no, none of that,” Minako scolds. “I’m going to be fine. What are you still doing here?”

Yuuri sniffles, hiding his tears before they can fall. “I’m going with you to the hospital.”

Minako huffs, “Oh no you are not. You are going to get back out there. I had no warning Yuuri. This isn’t your fault.”

Yuuri sucks in a deep breath.

Yura approaches the ambulance, looking sheepish. “Yuuri. I don’t even know if you want to know, but the N.S.S.L is predicting an F5.”

Minako takes her nephew's hand, squeezing lightly. “Go Yuuri. This is going to happen to someone else’s family. Go do what you love to do. Go stop this.”

The tears slip past Yuuri’s barrier, coating his cheeks in streams. “I don’t know how.”

Minako smiles sadly, brushing the tears away with her thumb. “I think you do.”

 

* * *

 

When Viktor exits the weather van, he did not expect to see Yuuri standing outside. The black-haired man was standing off the too the side, arms wrapped around him, staring off into the distance. Viktor approached cautiously.

“I thought you were going to the hospital with Minako?”

Yuuri does not respond, eyes focused on the metal windchime in Minako’s front yard. The blades of the metal creation are spinning lightly in the wind.

“Viktor, I know how to make Dorothy fly.”

Confused, Viktor follows his gaze, watching the blades spin around in a circle. Suddenly, it clicks. Of course, it had been so simple.

Yuuri grabs at his hand and pulls him over to the crew. “We need every aluminum can you can find.”

“Cutters and ducktape, too. Yura, Otabek? Help me get Dorothy loaded to the truck,” Viktor adds.

Yura grins. “Fuck yes, are we going back out?”

Yuuri shouts the affirmative and his crew gets to work. Yuuri explained the main design to Phichit and Chris, leaving them in charge of fitting the sensors with mini pinwheels constructed from the used soda cans. Once Dorothy is loaded in the truck bed, Yuuri leaves with Viktor in the truck.

Yura informs the crew of the F5 storm formation and updates them about the changes during the ride, only stopping once to reload Dorothy with the new sensor upgrades. Once loaded, the crew says a quick see you later as Viktor and Yuuri take off to chase the main storm.

They run into JJ, but he ends up pointing his crew in the wrong direction, again.

The tornado ends up meeting F5 criteria according to Yura over the CB radio, but Yuuri could have told him that just from the size alone. The thing is massive. They are approaching from the front with Viktor suddenly changes his mind.

“She’s not going to fly.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asks, shocked.

Viktor grimaces, thinking it over in his head. “She isn’t heavy enough. If we leave the truck, she might have a chance.”

Yuuri stares at him for a long moment. “Leave the truck? You want us to leave the truck.”

“Yes,” Viktor states, eyes glancing to Yuuri. “You trust me, right?”

There is no hesitation with Yuuri’s response like Viktor expected there to be. “Yes.”

Viktor takes a deep breath and sets the cruise control. “We’re going to jump on the count of three, okay?”

Yuuri curses but grabs the CB radio. “Yura, we are leaving the truck. Dorothy isn’t heavy enough without it. Wish us luck.”

“What the fuck?” Yura responded.

“Three?” Yuuri asks and Viktor nods, both jumping from the truck on their respective sides. The cornfield around them catches their falls, and Viktor is jumping to his feet to grab onto Yuuri. They stand in the field, watching as the truck carries Dorothy toward her prize. As Viktor had predicted, Dorothy’s lid unlatches, sending the sensors floating through the air. A moment later, the truck is sucked into the black void.

Suddenly, Viktor remembers that they are standing at the base of a tornado and pulls Yuuri into a run. The make a break for the farmhouse that they had passed on the way. They spring across the field as fast as their legs will carry them, Viktor’s hands never far from Yuuri at any time. They push into a small storage shed in panic. Viktor is thrilled to see the old piping in the middle.

“Here,” Yuuri is pushing a heavy leather strap into his hands and Viktor immediately starts wrapping it around the pipping. It seems Yuuri had the same thought as him. Yuuri secures his own strap and they maneuver their way into them, wrapping their arms around each other and the pipe.

The small shed had never stood a chance to an F5 tornado, so Yuuri is not surprised when the roof is literally ripped off.

“Hold on,” Viktor yells in his ear and that is all Yuuri can do. The tornado whirls around them, throwing them as it destroys the rest of the house. They are lifted from the ground, weightless to the size of the tornado, only grounded by the thick leather straps.

Yuuri has never seen something so beautiful and yet so terrifying.

And then it is gone. The tornado dissipating to nothing but a painful memory.

Yuuri and Viktor collapse against the piping, energy gone.

“Are you okay?” Viktor whispers first, peeking an eye at Yuuri. The other man just groans in response. Viktor laughs, finally finding the energy to sit up.

“Yuuri, we did it.” Viktor cannot contain the excitement in his voice. Yuuri sits up at his side, smiling.

“Yes, we did. We have so much to do. You need to start running analysis.”

“Why do I have to run the analysis?” Viktor asks, perplexed.

Yuuri holds a cheeky grin. “Because I’ll be running the lab.”

“What? That’s not fair. You do the analysis and I’ll run the lab.”

Yuuri laughs loudly and Viktor realizes how much he missed the sound. “Not a chance.”

“Why do you have to make everything so difficult,” Viktor asks lightly, eyes dropping to Yuuri’s lips. Viktor really just wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss his husband. He leans in to complete this task just as the first of the crew comes running around the corner, yelling.

“You guys are fucking crazy!” Yura shouts, smiling so wide his face might split. Even Beka is smiling with him.

“Yuuri, you scared the shit out of me. Don’t ever do that again,” Phichit scolds, but he too cannot hide his excitement.

Viktor can only laugh lightly at their antics. All until Yuuri calls his name, and Viktor turns his head back to see his emotionless face. Panics spikes in his gut.

“I love you, _Vitya_. I never stopped. Not for a moment,” Yuuri announces, determined. “I didn’t sign the paperwork because I don’t want a divorce.”

Viktor sighs in relief. “Thank god. I don’t want a divorce either.”

“You… don’t?” Yuuri appears surprised.

“No, not at all. I want to be with you.”

“You guys have to see this data!” Yura shouts from behind them, but neither looks away.

“I think I’ve seen enough,” Viktor murmurs.

Yuuri hums, raising a hand to brush Viktor’s cheek, drawing him in. “I think you should kiss me.”

And Viktor does. He kisses Yuuri like he had never stopped, like he never wanted too.

Shouts can be heard around them from the convoy. Yura’s disgusted tone carries above them all but they know he means well. Yuuri cannot find the energy to care as he pulls Viktor closer to him, suddenly remembering all the reasons he had said yes in the first place. Viktor is just glad to be home.


End file.
